The present invention relates to an electronic device having a timepiece function which is capable of recording a human voice.
Electronic devices having a timepiece function are recently becoming multi-functional. They may include, for example, an alarm function and a timer function. The alarm function is used, for example, for informing the time by generating a single sound of a predetermined frequency or generating a predetermined musical melody. However, such an alarm sound can only be a single sound or a melody supplied by the manufacturer, so that it may not suit the taste of the customer and may soon become boring. Further, it is difficult to know immediately what the generated sound indicates, that is, for what purpose the alarm time has been set. Due to this, the customer had to memorize the purpose of the alarm in advance to be able to judge the purpose of the alarm.
The present invention has been made to overcome these problems and has for its object to provide an electronic device having a timepiece function wherein it is possible to know for what purpose an alarm has been set by recording a voice to correspond with the alarm time and by generating the recorded voice as the alarm sound at the alarm time; and wherein the customer is able to confirm in advance what kind of voice will be generated at the alarm time.